Un ángel rebelde
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO* Es común que lleguen esclavos rebeldes al palacio para ser castigados por el faraón. Pero hay uno que no se dejará dominar tan fácilmente. Que pasa cuando el faraón se empieza a enamorar de él? AtemuxYami
1. Chapter 1

**Un ángel rebelde**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día como todos en la tierra del Nilo. Los rayos de Ra estaban altos en el cielo despejado. Todo estaba tranquilo, o por lo menos eso aparentaba ya que de seguro en algún lugar las cosas serían diferentes.

Y por supuesto, este imperio conocido como el egipcio tenía un líder, el cual recibía el nombre de "Faraón", el hijo de Ra. Y al parecer el actual Faraón había hecho un buen trabajo, ya que la ciudad era próspera y Egipto ya había llegado a ser conocido como el imperio más grande, en todos los aspectos. Y lo más curioso era que el soberano de estas tierras era apenas un joven de corta edad. No fue hace mucho que el pueblo egipcio celebró junto a su Faraón su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

Por supuesto, hubieron faraones más jóvenes antes que él, pero ninguno había hecho tan buen trabajo. En realidad, a pesar de ser apenas un adolescente, el actual gobernante ya había cumplido sus diez años de reinado. El nombre del joven era Atemu, y sin duda ese nombre sería recordado por mucho tiempo. Había sido coronado como Faraón a los 8 años, conviertiéndolo en uno de los soberanos más jóvenes que ha visto Egipto.

Pero la inteligencia y agilidad del chico eran sorprendentes. Su abilidad para argumentar era simplemente impresionante. Ya había dejado a los miembros del consejo con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidos por ver a un adolescente usar las numerosas abilidades que ni aun ellos poseían.

Aun así, eso estaba por cambiar. Y la causa de todo... un simple esclavo. Pero esto no se trataba de economía o política; era algo mucho más complicado. Y claro, algo que Atemu no conocía aun. No sería fácil para el joven gobernante descifrar el gran enigma que se le presentaría... ese mismo día.

En el palacio todo avanzaba normalmente. Nada nuevo se había presentado aun. Y esto aburría a Atemu como nunca. Estaba sentado en su trono, mientras los guardias le traían esclavos que se negaban a obedecer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asignarles un castigo. Para él, esto no era nada divertido. No le gustaba asignar castigos, le gustaba ver los castigos. Oír a los esclavos gritar y suplicar, ver la sangre cubrir sus cuerpos al ser azotados; eso era lo que le gustaba.

A pesar de ser un buen líder, su personalidad no era la más agradable. Desde niño le habían enseñado a no mostrar sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie, y al parecer había aprendido la lección muy bien. Le complacía ver el sufrimiento de los demás, pero por supuesto, solo el de los rebeldes. Esclavos que se negaban a cooperar, ladrones y violadores, todo ese tipo de personas. Y por qué no? A veces algunos inocentes.

-50 azotes y dos semanas sin comer- pronunció las palabras con la firmeza de un faraón, a pesar de estar casi durmiéndose del aburrimiento. Claro, eso fue hasta que llegó el siguiente esclavo, quien de inmediato se ganó la atención del soberano. Por alguna razón este joven tenía un curioso parecido a... él. La única diferencia estaba en su piel, la cual era más pálida, y los ojos. Sus ojos marcaban una gran diferencia, eran de un color amatista, pero de un tono un poco más oscuro. Solo había una palabra para describirlos... hermosos.

-Este esclavo se niega a obedecer- habló el guardia. Atemu no dijo nada. El joven en realidad se veía como un rebelde, ya que ni aun a él parecía tenerle respeto. Ningún esclavo podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero él, no solo lo miraba fijamente, sino que tenía una mueca de asco impresa en su rostro. El faraón sonrió en sus adentros, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería el castigo para este.

Se levantó de su trono, algo que no hacía muy seguido, y caminó hasta estar frente al joven.

-Así que te niegas a obedecer?- preguntó con sarcasmo. -Al parecer aun no entiendes cuál es tu lugar. Si fuera así, ya te hubieras arrodillado- agregó.

-No voy a arrodillarme ante nadie. Y menos ante alguien como tú. Crees que lo tienes todo pero en realidad no tienes nada- habló el joven. Su voz llena de odio. Sin embargo, Atemu solo rió al escuchar esto.

-Eso crees... que tal si lo probamos?- preguntó. No hubo respuesta. El faraón rió de nuevo. -Llévenlo a mis aposentos... me divertiré con este- El hombre asintió, en su rostro estaba dibujada una sádica sonrisa al entender lo que había querido decir el soberano. Empujó al joven con fuerza, haciéndolo caer. De inmediato lo levantó, jalándolo del brazo y empujándolo de nuevo, forzando al joven a caminar.

Atemu, mientras tanto, miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Le parecía gracioso lo que estaba viendo. En verdad se divertiría con ese chico. Entre más rebelde sea, mejor el resultado.

Sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar, el esclavo miró al faraón, y habló con firmeza.

-A eso me refería cuando dije que no tenías nada- Simples palabras fueron dichas de una forma tan fuerte que hicieron que la sonrisa en el rostro del gobernante desapareciera para dar paso al enojo, y a la confusión.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: ehhh... que puedo decir? Otro nuevo fic supongo, de una pareja nueva. En realidad, creo que soy la primera en publicar una historia Atemu/Yami. Me siento abandonada T-T He visto historias Atemu/Yami/Yugi, pero de esta pareja no he visto ni una. Pero bueno, una breve explicación: en este fic Atemu y Yami son dos personas completamente diferentes, tienen su propia personalidad y sus propios pensamientos. No es que Yami volvió del futuro o algo así. Solo necesitaba un personaje rebelde y Yugi... pues no era el indicado n.n

Y sí, ya sé que no debería estar publicando fics cuando ni siquiera he terminado los otros. Pero me gustó la idea y simplemente tenía que publicarlo. Pero no he abandonado ninguno de mis otros fics, ni pienso hacerlo.

Pero por supuesto, son ustedes los que deciden si continúo esta historia o la dejo en el olvido. Y pues, por ser esta nueva pareja no estoy segura si será de su agrado. Aun así espero que lo haya sido n.n

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo (si es que hay por supuesto n.n)

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un ángel rebelde**

**Capítulo 2**

Miró a todas partes, solo para comprobar algo que ya sabía. Estaba solo, en esa enorme habitación, acompañado del oro, la plata y las joyas que ahora decoraban el lugar. Pero para él eso no era importante. Las riquezas nunca habían formado parte de su vida, no las necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el balcón que estaba al final del aposento. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la hermosa tierra que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. No era su hogar, el no había nacido ahí; pero no podía evitar pensar que Egipto era de verdad la ciudad de los dioses.

-Si tan solo tuviera un soberano que no fuera un tirano- se dijo mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen del actual Faraón. –Un simple joven que no sabe ni dónde está parado… y ahora yo soy su esclavo- declaró sin mucha felicidad. En realidad, esto podía entrar como una de las peores cosas que le había pasado.

Se mantuvo ahí, mirando el paisaje frente a su ojos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su sueño. Pensando que era el Faraón, se dio la vuelta y puso su mejor mirada de odio. Sin embargo no era el soberano el que estaba detrás de la enorme puerta.

Por su aspecto parecía ser uno de los sirvientes; pero este no se veía muy amable. Y esto lo comprobó al escuchar lo que le dijo luego.

-Sígueme- Después de eso, simplemente se fue.

-"Vaya… que amables son aquí… enserio"- pensó con sarcasmo antes de salir de la habitación, intentando alcanzar al hombre, el cual ya iba lejos.

Caminó detrás del mayor por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un espacio abierto.

-Dónde estamos?- preguntó sin poder evitar su curiosidad. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que de un solo jalón le quitaban la única prenda que traía puesta. –Qué haces!- exclamó completamente sonrojado. Escuchó risas y miró al frente, encontrándose con varias mujeres que lo miraban. Esto no ayudó a disminuir su sonrojo.

-Sí… al Faraón le gustará este- habló otro hombre a su lado. –"Y este de dónde salió?"- se preguntó.

De pronto, sintió como lo empujaban hacia una de las paredes cercanas. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento le echaron agua helada. Un gemido de molestia escapó de su boca. Si lo que querían era bañarlo, al menos le hubieran avisado. –"Son salvajes por naturaleza, supongo"- se dijo.

Sintió como el hombre a sus espaldas se acercaba y lo tomaba del cabello.

-Eso duele, lo sabías!- se quejó.

-Hmm… el chico es rebelde… tal como le gustan al Faraón- habló mientras acercaba una cuchilla hasta el cabello del joven, con la intención de cortarlo.

-Espera- habló el otro. –A nuestro amo le gustará el parecido del esclavo a él… vi su rostro en la sala del trono… estaba muy complacido- le dijo. El mayor bajó la cuchilla.

-Crees que tenga piojos?- preguntó. Esto sin duda molestó al muchacho y no dudó en hacerlo saber.

-Oigan, puedo ser un esclavo, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por mi aseo personal, saben?- declaró con furia. Pero al parecer esto les pareció gracioso a los hombres, ya que se pusieron a reír.

-Déjalo así- habló uno de ellos antes de retirarse. El otro se quedó ahí, vigilándolo. ."Acaso creen que voy a escapar?"- se preguntó el menor. Pronto, el otro hombre volvió con lo que parecía ser una prenda en su mano, sin embargo, esta no parecía un faldellín.

-Tienes que estar siempre presentable ante tu amo- le dijo. Con eso, los hombres empezaron a vestirlo. Esta vez, el joven no opuso resistencia.

No tardaron mucho. Pero al parecer aún no habían terminado, ya que lo llevaron a donde estaban las mujeres, quienes de inmediato se acercaron.

"Que lindo es", "Al Faraón le encantará", "Lo dejaremos irreconocible", "Quedará como un príncipe", comentarios como esos se escuchaban. El pobre esclavo estaba todo sonrojado.

-Qué lindo, está todo rojo… ven, corazón, te haremos un cambio entero de imagen- le dijo una de ellas.

-Ca…cambio de imagen?- preguntó confundido.

-Maquillaje, querido- contestó otra. El joven solo la miró sorprendido. Lo iban a maquillar?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Supongo que ya tienes planes para esta noche… como siempre- habló un joven de cabello castaño.

-Por supuesto… además ahora tengo un nuevo esclavo- contestó el aludido –Por su aspecto creo que es el mejor hasta ahora… después de todo tiene un curioso parecido a mí- afirmó.

-Vaya… y yo que creí que eras único en el mundo- comentó el ojiazul antes de alejarse del lugar, dejando al soberano solo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Listo! Ven, mira que lindo quedaste- habló la mujer empujando al adolescente hasta el enorme espejo. Cuando ya estuvo frente a él, el joven miró su imagen y por poco se desmaya. Acaso era ese el chico que había conocido toda su vida?

Miró con detenimiento sus ropas. Una especie de capa cubría su espalda y parte de su pecho mientras que lo demás quedaba al descubierto, de no ser por varios collares que caían libres cubriendo un poco más de su cuerpo. En sus brazos había brazaletes, al parecer de oro. Y no solo eso, una especie de cinturón también de oro, adornaba su cintura y sostenía el faldellín, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y su rostro… eso era lo que menos reconocía ahora. Algo parecido a una joya caía libre sobre su frente, en la cual se notaba claramente el ojo de Horus, símbolo del Faraón.

Además, tenía ahora aretes en sus orejas, no muy largos pero sí visibles. Sus ojos estaban resaltados por un tinte negro. Y la manera en la que lo habían colocado alrededor de sus ojos lo hacía verse como un egipcio.

-El Faraón estará muy complacido- susurró una de las mujeres. El muchacho no dijo nada… en realidad, no le importaba lo que pensara el "Hijo de los Dioses" sobre él. –Tienes suerte… Atemu es tan guapo- susurró ella. El otro la miró sorprendido. –"Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres… para qué me dice eso?"- pensó.

-Bueno, es hora que vayas a su habitación, no vaya a ser que llegue y no estés ahí- le dijo. –Ven, sígueme- le dijo. El aludido obedeció.

En pocos minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta que daba a la lujosa habitación.

-Ya debo irme… suerte con el Faraón- El joven asintió demostrando una sonrisa. –Y una última cosa…- agregó captando la atención del menor. –Solo necesita un poco de comprensión- Y después de decir esto, salió de la vista del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar sentir confusión ante estas últimas palabras. Sin embargo, dejó la confusión a un lado y entró a la habitación. Estaba desierta. –"Genial"- se dijo con sarcasmo.

Sin querer quedarse ahí parado se sentó en la cama. Se sentía cansado, pero no podía dormirse, debía estar alerta. Su cansancio fue en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo. Llegó el momento en el que sintió que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

-"Claro, como se me fue a olvidar, no he dormido durante varios días… es normal que pase esto, además… todo está tan tranquilo…"- pensó. –"Pero no puedo, no puedo dormirme"- se dijo.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Miró hacia esa dirección y se encontró con el soberano de Egipto.

Como en un acto reflejo, se levantó de donde había estado sentado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar tan agotado, miró a su amo a los ojos. Él nunca bajaba la mirada ante nada, y esta no era la excepción.

Pero esto no pareció importarle al Faraón, lo cual sorprendió al joven, aunque pronto recordó lo que le había dicho uno de los hombres "el chico es rebelde… tal como le gustan al Faraón".

-"Genial, se supone que soy rebelde… pero siento que me voy a desmayar del sueño. Y qué tan rebelde puedo ser si me quedo dormido permitiendo que el Faraón haga lo que quiera conmigo?"- se dijo.

Mientras tanto, Atemu miraba a su esclavo de pies a cabeza. Habían hecho un buen trabajo con este. Si no supiera que era un esclavo lo habría confundido fácilmente con alguien de la nobleza… o incluso con un príncipe.

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó. Aunque parecía ser una orden más que una pregunta.

-Yami- contestó el joven, quien después de decir esto no aguantó más. Sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso y sus ojos se cerraron. Sin embargo, el Faraón lo atrapó antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

-Debes estar muy cansado… pobre niño- susurró el mayor mientras jugueteaba con los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro de su esclavo. –Tienes suerte… hoy me siento compasivo. Te dejaré descansar… aunque es una lástima, te ves tan lindo así- le dijo antes de reír un poco.

Se levantó con el muchacho en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama. Nunca había dejado que un esclavo descansara en su cama, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta vez no le importó ese pequeño detalle. Cuando ya lo había acostado, le quitó todos los estorbosos objetos, dejando al adolescente con solo el faldellín puesto.

-Mañana tendré mi diversión contigo… y esta vez no podrás evitarlo… no te esperaré para siempre- habló mientras acariciaba la pierna de Yami, subiendo cada vez más. Pero pronto se detuvo. Y al igual que como había hecho con Yami, se desprendió de todo menos de su faldellín.

Después de esto se metió a la cama y abrazó a su esclavo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió sentir lo delgado que este estaba. –"Tendré que encargarme de eso luego"- pensó.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía en ese momento era ver la forma en la que había actuado con un simple esclavo. Lo había dejado descansar, y en su cama!

-"No puedo confiarme… mañana volveré a ser el mismo de siempre"- se dijo poco antes de caer en un sueño profundo, sin dejar de abrazar al joven a su lado.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: y aquí termina este capítulo n.n como ya se debieron de haberse dado cuenta he cambiado mi penname de Magi Girl a Sorrow Girl Magi. Solo lo digo para que estén informados, ok? OK! n.n

Y lo más importante, siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero cada vez que intento actualizar esta historia algo se presenta que me impide hacerlo. Pero al fin lo he logrado, la actualizé! n.n

Y por último, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Nos vemos,

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un ángel rebelde**

**Capítulo 3**

**Advertencia: **en este capítulo hay Yaoi (nada fuerte, pero bueno, mejor aviso XD) Si no les gusta este tipo de contenido entonces no lean! Además hay sangre y mucho sadismo! Están advertidos!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La mañana llegó al fin anunciando la partida de la lobreguez de la noche y la llegada de Ra de su viaje por el inframundo. Este se asomaba en el lejano horizonte, sus rayos lucíferos eran tenues, pero le daban color y vida al lugar. El Nilo estaba sereno, sus aguas parecían estar en un estado de reposo. Mientras tanto, todos los habitantes de la tierra egipcia comenzaban con sus deberes cotidianos. Los campesinos cuidaban la tierra, los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas… en fin, el día parecía ser como cualquier otro.

En el palacio, todos esperaban el despertar de su Dios en la tierra… el Faraón Atemu. Sin embargo, este ya había despertado, aunque en realidad aún no tenía intención de salir de su lecho. La vista frente a él era simplemente hermosa y cautivadora.

Su esclavo seguía dormido, pero había algo curioso. El supuesto 'chico rebelde' estaba acurrucado en su pecho y su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello del Dios Halcón. Y no solo eso, los brazos del muchacho rodeaban también el cuello de su amo. Era una vista muy interesante, tal vez hasta hipócrita. Atemu no sentía ningún amor ni aprecio por su esclavo, aunque no podía negar que el joven era atractivo. Y, por otra parte, Yami solo guardaba lóbregos sentimientos hacia el Faraón, en otras palabras, odiaba al soberano.

Todo esto comprobaba una sola cosa, la situación en la que se encontraban ambos adolescentes era una clara muestra de hipocresía. Solo existía una diferencia, Atemu abrazaba al joven con intención, mientras que Yami lo hacía inconscientemente.

-Mi pequeño ángel- musitó el Faraón mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esclavo. –Mi ángel rebelde… no puedo esperar el momento para hacerte mío- le dijo, a pesar de saber que el joven no estaba escuchándolo. Pero eso era algo irrelevante para el joven dios.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Miró hacia la misma, varios golpes le siguieron al primero, luego hubo silencio. Pero solo por unos momentos. La puerta se abrió, revelando a un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos azules. Se detuvo al ver a su Faraón. Lo miró con sarcasmo y decidió hablar.

-Al parecer te divertiste anoche con tu nuevo juguete… no me digas que te has enamorado, querido primo- comentó el ojiazul.

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No todos los días amaneces con un esclavo en tu cama, y menos en una posición tan… sugestiva- contestó mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban su primo y el esclavo. Con una sonrisa de burla, acarició la pierna del segundo, esperando la reacción del Faraón ante el presente y obvio ludibrio.

Esta no se hizo esperar, Atemu de inmediato apartó la mano del joven.

-No toques lo que me pertenece- le dijo con evidente enojo.

-Por qué tan posesivo? Acaso te divertiste tanto follando al mocoso ese?- interrogó. En realidad, Seth era el único que se atrevía a comportarse así ante el Faraón. Pero, después de todo, ambos jóvenes se habían criado juntos y se tenían suficiente confianza.

-Aunque no lo creas no le he tocado aún- afirmó Atemu. –Sin embargo… hoy tengo toda la tarde libre así que… podré aprovechar el tiempo perdido- agregó mientras llevaba su mano al muslo de su esclavo y lo acariciaba provocativamente.

-Perfecto… haz lo que quieras. Pero que tal si ahora te alistas… te espero afuera- le dijo el sacerdote antes de salir de la lujosa habitación.

Atemu sin embargo no se movió. Siguió acariciando el muslo de Yami, llegando luego a la entrepierna. Deseaba tanto poseer ese hermoso cuerpo. Pero por más que quisiera tenía que esperar. Con un suspiro de frustración, se levantó.

En pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Miró a su esclavo una última vez y salió del lugar.

-Por fin- comentó Seth al verlo salir. Atemu no le puso atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia una joven que caminaba por el lugar.

-Esclava- llamó con autoridad. La muchacha de inmediato se arrodilló.

-Mi Señor- habló con respeto.

-Llévale algo de comer a mi esclavo- dijo. Después de esto, se alejó.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, recibiendo en ellos los rayos penetrantes del sol. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró sus alrededores. No había sido un sueño, al parecer. De verdad estaba encerrado en el palacio, siendo el esclavo de Faraón. Una mueca de molestia cruzó por su mente al ocurrírsele este pensamiento. La verdad era que el solo pensar en el soberano le daban náuseas. Claro que había escuchado los rumores sobre el joven, sabía lo cruel que era y lo mal que trataba a los esclavos. Él no sería la excepción, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero… qué había significado entonces la amabilidad que había mostrado Faraón la noche anterior? Por supuesto que había visto la lujuria en los ojos carmesí del otro… por qué no le había tocado? Negó con su cabeza, disintiendo sus anteriores pensamientos.

Se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la enorme cama. Miró sus alrededores con más atención. Nunca en su vida había visto una habitación tan hermosa. Se puso en pie, con intenciones de conocer mejor el lugar. Caminó hasta el balcón. La vista frente a él lo dejó atónito. No podía negarlo, Egipto era hermoso. Frente a él tenía el vivaz río Nilo, el cual le daba vida a toda la ciudad. Más lejos, se encontraban las majestuosas pirámides. –"Cuánto tiempo les habrá tomado construir eso?"- se preguntó. De seguro años. Luego una idea asaltó su mente, la pirámide del presente soberano, acaso estaban construyéndola ya?

El trabajo en las pirámides no debía ser nada fácil, pero, según lo que le habían dicho, los trabajadores eran bien pagados, y no eran esclavos. Suspiró con nostalgia, él había sido esclavo casi toda su vida… no sabía lo que era la libertad…

Se alejó del lugar, sintiéndose triste de repente. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Se acercó con lentitud, sintiendo sus corazón acelerarse. Frente a él, la habitación había cambiado. Los rayos de Ra no entraban ya, solo reinaba la oscuridad. Pero la poca luz que entraba le dejó ver algo escalofriante. Ahí, en una de las paredes, se encontraban lo que parecía ser unas cadenas, pero eso no era lo más importante, sino que en ellas, y en la pared que las sostenía había algo. Caminó un poco, sentía todo su ser temblar. No sabía por qué, pero el lugar no le gustaba.

Entonces al fin comprendió. El por qué la habitación estaba dentro de los aposentos reales pero al mismo tiempo fuera de ellos. El por qué habían cadenas y sobretodo… el por qué había sangre seca por todas partes. Muy pronto él estaría ahí, amarrado a esas cadenas, completamente indefenso. Quitó su mirada, mirando hacia su lado derecho. Que cruel destino le esperaba. Su vida dentro de poco se convertiría en un infierno, pero… no le haría las cosas fáciles al joven, no señor. Si bien estaba condenado al dolor, no se dejaría dominar por él tan fácilmente. Se iba a encargar de darle mucho trabajo a Faraón. A ver qué tan perseverante era el supuesto 'dios'.

-De mí no escucharás ni un solo gemido de dolor- susurró con rabia. Sin soportarlo más, salió de esa cámara de tortura.

Al entrar de nuevo en la claridad de los aposentos faraónicos, se encontró con una joven.

-Ahí estás, te estaba buscando… Faraón me ordenó que te trajera algo de comer- le dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Yami le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor de saber que no todos los del palacio eran unos maniáticos que amaban ver el dolor de otros.

Sin embargo, algo de la joven le llamó la atención… tal vez sus hermosos ojos verdes? O su cabello negro? No lo sabía, pero la joven lo había dejado cautivado. –"Tal vez porque es la primera persona que muestra algo de amabilidad"- se dijo.

-Te gustan las frutas? No pensé en otra cosa jeje…- rió nerviosa. Yami sonrió nuevamente.

-Frutas está bien… gracias- contestó. Miró la bandeja llena de frutas, algunas conocidas, otras que no había visto nunca. Aún así, su estómago pareció apreciar la comida, ya que, ansioso por empezar, emitió un sonido. Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras escuchaba a la esclava a su lado reír por lo bajo.

-Al parecer tienes hambre… anda, come, son todas tuyas- le dijo, acercándole la bandeja. Esta vez, Yami no lo pensó dos veces. Además, no todos los días se tenía una oportunidad como esa… sobretodo si eras un simple esclavo. Antes tenía suerte si su amo le daba un pedazo de pan y un poco de agua.

Aún así, sabía que no todo iba a ser tan hermoso… solo tenía que esperar a que llegara Faraón y lo comprobaría…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Shimon- llamó el soberano. El anciano detuvo su andar, mirando al que antes fue un niño bajo su cuidado. En realidad, ya sabía lo que su muchacho le iba a decir. AL parecer, hoy tendría trabajo que hacer.

-Muchacho… vas a seguir con esto? El hacer sufrir a otros no es la solución…-

-No empieces con otro de tus discursos Shimon… Las cosas han cambiado, ya no soy un niño estúpido… y ya no estoy bajo tu tutela. Ahora yo soy Faraón, así que te sugiero que cuides tu lengua… no vaya a ser que un día la pierdas…- amenazó.

-Lástima que ella ya no está con nosotros… habías cambiado tanto…-

-Mira la realidad de una vez por todas… ella está muerta… no va a volver… además, ya no recuerdas quien fue el que escuchaba mis llantos en las noches, acaso no eras tú? Un niño patético que solo necesitaba un maldito abrazo… ya no Simón, ese niño ya no existe. Y si hay algún culpable… eres tú. Ahora, quiero que estés cerca de mis aposentos, no quiero andar buscándote por todo el palacio… te aseguro que vas a tener que trabajar toda la noche- Rió con sarcasmo, y se alejó, dejando al anciano solo.

-"Mi muchacho… en qué te has convertido?"- se preguntó, dando un suspiro melancólico.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba en la habitación de Faraón, mirando desde el balcón el hermoso atardecer. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría su 'amo'… y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba nervioso. Sabía que el joven era más cruel que sus anteriores amos, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a los latigazos y a los insultos, a qué tendría que acostumbrarse ahora?

Miró hacia su izquierda, mirando el camino por el que se llegaba a aquella lúgubre habitación. Tembló sin poder controlarse, de verdad no quería entrar ahí. Pero no le daría gusto al Faraón, de él no escucharía ninguna súplica.

Escuchó la puerta del lugar abrirse y no pudo evitar suspirar. Faraón había llegado.

Unos pasos se acercaron. Él intentó no darles atención alguna, fingiendo estar muy interesado mirando el atardecer.

-Es hermoso, no crees?- preguntó una voz, obviamente perteneciente al soberano. Yami entendió que el joven se refería al atardecer. Sin embargo, remató con algo diferente.

-Tan hermoso como la habitación que tienes escondida ahí atrás- habló, mirando nuevamente el camino hacia el lugar. El comentario no inmutó a Atemu sin embargo.

-Así que la viste… pequeño travieso… sí, es de verdad hermosa, y hoy tendrás el privilegio de usarla- le dijo, arrodillándose hasta quedar de frente al joven, quien había estado sentado todo ese tiempo. –Aunque, es una lástima que ya no te veas como el principito de ayer, recuerdas?- preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna, tal y como había esperado. La verdad era que el maquillaje había desaparecido, al igual que los demás objetos. Ahora el joven solo lucía un simple faldellín.

-Por qué no dejas de burlarte y buscas algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Yami, encarando al Faraón por primera vez. Y la verdad era que esta fue la primera vez que Atemu miró fijamente los ojos de su esclavo. Una chispa de rabia se encendió dentro de él. Esos ojos… eran iguales a los de…

Sin tener control de sus acciones, le dio tremenda cachetada al joven. Quien solo quedó mirando el suelo sorprendido. No había esperado esa reacción.

-Nadie me da órdenes!- exclamó Faraón, tomando fuertemente en mentón de Yami. Pero en lugar de un gesto de dolor, recibió algo completamente diferente. Su joven esclavo lo escupió… y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-Cómo te atreves!- Se levantó en un segundo, antes de darle una fuerte patada al joven frente a él. Lo tomó luego del cuello, y lo hizo levantarse.

-Puedo hacerlo de nuevo, 'amo'- se burló Yami. Atemu solo ejerció más presión contra el delgado cuello del otro. –Suéltame!- exclamó el joven, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a faltarle. Comenzó a forcejear, empujando con sus manos el pecho del soberano, en un intento por liberarse.

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba contra la pared, y el Faraón estaba a un metro de él. Pero, nadie lo estaba sosteniendo, entonces, estaba flotando? Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con que sus pies no estaban en el suelo. Miró a Atemu, este tenía una mano extendida hacia él, y en su frente parecía haber un tercer ojo.

-"Magia"- se dijo Yami. –COBARDE!- exclamó, mirando al rey con furia.

-Cobarde o no, vas a aprender a obedecerme, esclavo- contestó el mayor. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Yami se encontró en la oscura habitación, su pecho contra unas de las paredes, mientras que su espalda estaba expuesta. No podía hacer nada, ya que sus muñecas estaban atadas por las cadenas.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había llegado la hora… estaba indefenso, no podía hacer nada.

-Pobre niño… es la única forma de que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores- escuchó al Faraón a sus espaldas. Y no solo eso, también escuchó un sonido muy familiar, un látigo, pero este parecía tener algo más. Lo sabía, era un látigo que además tenía una especie de cuchillo en él, pero no era solo uno, eran miles… algunos pequeños, otros más grandes. Cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el dolor que de seguro iba a sentir en tan solo segundos. Y a como pudo, tomó fuerzas para hablar nuevamente.

-No voy a respetar a alguien que no es nada. A un supuesto Faraón que en lugar de ganarse el respeto de todos, le ha impuesto el temor a su propio pueblo…- susurró. Y luego, hubo silencio.

-Cuando me supliques que me detenga… me detendré…- otro susurro, esta vez de Atemu, quien ignoró el último comentario de su esclavo. Alzó luego el látigo. Yami cerró fuertemente sus ojos, como si esta acción le evitara sentir el dolor. –Listo, pequeño?- Dejó caer el objeto sobre la espalda desnuda de Yami. El golpe se escuchó por todo el lugar. El joven esclavo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar desgarradoramente, al sentir su piel ser arrancada por el filo de los cuchillos que tenía el látigo. Se repetía a sí mismo que no debía emitir siquiera un pequeño sonido, no podía hacerlo. Pero el dolor era insoportable.

-Eres muy valiente… felicidades- De nuevo dejó caer el látigo, y lo hizo de nuevo, hasta que el sonido que producía el objeto al tocar y arrancar la piel del joven no se detuvo. La sangre era mucha, y estaba por todas partes, sobretodo en el rostro del Faraón.

-"Vas a gritar, quieras o no"- se dijo el rey. Antes de alzar nuevamente su látigo y dejarlo caer esta vez en la piernas de su esclavo. Esta vez Yami no lo pudo evitar. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Las lágrimas le habían mojado todo su rostro. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor como ese. Pensaba que en cualquier momento moriría.

-Muy bien, esclavo- escuchó que le decían. Exclamó en dolor al sentir las uñas del Faraón hundirse en sus heridas. Su espalda ya no tenía forma, y casi no tenía piel… un poco más y se podrían ver sus huesos. –Ahora al revés- En un momento se encontró con su espalda recostada a la pared. El frío de esta le sacó un nuevo gemido de dolor. –Mírame- ordenó el soberano. Este obedeció, pero miró al mayor con una expresión llena de odio.

-Maldito seas- le dijo, mirando con rabia el rostro de Atemu, el cual estaba lleno de sangre… de su sangre. Que clase de demonio era el Faraón? Uno de los peores al parecer. Uno que se gozaba al ver el dolor de otros, y al ver también la sangre y las heridas de los demás.

Ante el último comentario de Yami, el rey solo sonrió, mostrándole orgulloso el látigo a su víctima. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, no solo tenía cuchillos… también algo que parecía ser estacas. Acaso esa cosas estaban pegadas en su espalda?

-Lindo, no crees?- preguntó el mayor. Al no recibir respuesta, rió con maldad, alzando el objeto. –Quiero que lo mires- le dijo el Faraón. Sin ánimos ya de pelear, el joven obedeció. Lentamente miró como el objeto caía pesadamente sobre su pecho. Gritó de dolor, ya no podía evitarlo.

El olor a sangre lo tenía mareado, y más le daba repugnancia el saber que era su propia sangre.

-Eres el hijo de Seth…- susurró, mirando como el rostro del mayor parecía iluminarse cada vez que su sangre salpicaba sobre su rostro.

-Gracias- le dijo el soberano riendo divertido, soltando incontables veces el látigo sobre el abusado cuerpo.

Varios minutos, que parecieron ser horas para Yami. Hasta que al fin, el Faraón se detuvo. Parecía estar cansado, y es que había usado toda su fuerza. Bueno, aún no toda.

El ver a su esclavo en ese estado, cubierto de heridas y sangre, le había traído un sentimiento de lujuria. Se acercó al joven… o a lo que quedaba de él.

-No te duermas, aún no termino- le dijo, mirando el rostro adormecido de Yami. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho del menor, quien solo emitió un apagado gemido. Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del joven y comenzó a besarlo, sintiendo complacido el sabor metálico de la sangre. Bajó luego sus labios al pecho de Yami, besando y mordiendo con deseo. Sus manos bajaron más… hasta que encontraron su objetivo.

-… detente…- susurró Yami, sintiendo asco de ser tocado por otro hombre. Había perdido su faldellín tiempo atrás, quedando totalmente expuesto. Recordó de pronto lo que había dicho el soberano… antes jamás lo hubiera hecho pero ahora el dolor y el asco eran demasiado fuertes. –Por favor… amo- Atemu detuvo sus acciones al escuchar esto. Miró a Yami y sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien, esclavo… dejaré de tocarte… pero…- Liberó a Yami de las cadenas, este cayó pesadamente al suelo, ya que sus piernas no lo sostenían. El Faraón, por otra parte, se despojó de sus prendas, quedando desnudo y su erección al descubierto. –Necesito liberarme- completó. Era cierto, le había dicho a Yami que si se lo suplicaba, él se detendría… y podía hacerlo, tenía muchas concubinas a su servicio, podía ir con ellas y dejar a Yami… pero… no podía, quería poseer al joven. Quería sentir ese hermoso cuerpo.

-Amo…-

-Tranquilo, solo serán unos minutos… llamaré al médico cuando terminemos para que cure tus heridas- le dijo. Con cuidado, puso las piernas del joven en su cintura, alzándolo con delicadeza. Esa posición iba a ser muy dolorosa para Yami, pero como estaba tan débil, no había otra solución.

-Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó débilmente Yami, no entendiendo el por qué de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Acaso no sabes lo que es el sexo?- respondió el Faraón. El joven abrió sus ojos en impresión. Sexo? Pero… eso no se podía hacer entre dos hombres, cierto? A menos que… intentó alejarse al entender lo que iba a pasar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Atemu no pareció notarlo, estaba más concentrado en sus propias acciones. Sin poder soportarlo más, buscó la entrada del joven. Entró con lentitud al principio, recibiendo un gemido de dolor por parte de Yami. Sin embargo, su deseo y lujuria era mucha, así que al final entró en el menor de un solo empujón. Esto arrancó un grito de dolor por parte de Yami, quien sintió como su ser entero se partía en dos. El Faraón, por otra parte, dejó escapar un gemido de placer, al sentir la calidez de su esclavo recibirlo. Sin esperar mucho, empezó a salir y entrar en el joven cuerpo.

-Awww… pequeño, estás delicioso… no me digas que eres virgen?- comentó Atemu entre gemidos. Yami no respondió, sintiendo solo el dolor que los empujones del Faraón le producían. Sentía algo cálido bajar de su entrada, y sabía lo que era… sangre.

Un prolongado gemido lo devolvió a la realidad. Sintió algo llenarlo por dentro, y de inmediato se sintió sucio. Ahora no solo era el esclavo, sino también el juguete sexual. Intentó no llorar, ya estaba cansado de hacerlo, así que se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sintiendo como el Faraón salía de sus entrañas y se acercaba pronunciando unas palabras a su oído.

-Dime precioso, eras virgen?- preguntó el soberano.

-… sí…- susurró el joven. En realidad, eso era lo que más le había dolido. No era tanto el dolor físico, sino el saber que Atemu era quien le había quitado su virginidad, algo que siempre había querido compartir con la persona a la que amara de verdad. Pero solo eran sueños estúpidos, él era un esclavo y tenía que aceptarlo, nunca sabría lo que era la libertad.

-Pues tus antiguos amos no tienen ni idea de lo que se perdieron- le dijo el rey, antes de reír con algo que parecía ser burla. Se levantó de pronto, y sin decir palabra se alejó del lugar.

Yami no resistió más. Su mente al fin quedó completamente cerrada, pasando luego a la inconsciencia…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Por todos los dioses!! Qué has hecho??- exclamó Shimon al ver el estado del joven. Atemu no pareció inmutarse por el comentario.

-Piénsalo bien, de verdad quieres que te diga TODO lo que le he hecho?- habló el soberano.

-Por Ra, muchacho, cómo puedes hablar así, no ves que sería un milagro si el joven lograra sobrevivir esta noche!!-

-El mantenerlo vivo es tu trabajo, y si muere es tu culpa… ahora, quiero que lo saques de aquí, cuando termines puedes llevarlo a los calabozos. Llévalo con Jono si quieres, de seguro se harán grandes amigos- le dijo. La verdad ya no le importaba el esclavo, había sido muy fácil hacerlo suplicar. Al parecer no era tan rebelde como había pensado. Tendría que pensar en uno nuevo.

-Es una persona, hijo, no una cosa…-

-Es un esclavo! Solo quiero que lo saques de aquí!- le dijo. –Espero que cuando vuelva… no tenga que volver a verlo- comentó, antes de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Adonde vas?- preguntó el anciano.

-Mis concubinas me esperan- contestó antes de salir del lugar.

Shimon miró al joven, sintiendo compasión por él. Tenía que ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo morir. Llamó a uno de los guardias, y le pidió que llevara al menor a sus aposentos. El guardia mostró desacuerdo al ver el estado de la persona que tenía que cargar, pero obedeció de todas formas.

El anciano duró horas curando todas las heridas del joven, utilizando a veces remedios naturales y a veces magia. Al final el semblante del esclavo parecía estar mejor. Ahora solo tenía que llevarlo a los calabozos. La verdad era que en otra ocasión no habría querido llevarlo a ese lugar, pero ahora que estaba Jono, no le preocupaba. Así el chico no estaría solo.

Después de pedirle a otro guardia que cargara a Yami, lo llevó hasta los calabozos, a una celda específica.

-Shimon, que bueno volver a verte, viejo!- exclamó un joven rubio de ojos color miel. El anciano lo miró en desacuerdo. –Ehhh… lo de viejo de cariño!- le dijo el joven. Shimon solo sonrió.

-Jono, te traigo compañía- explicó mirando a su derecha. Jou hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con un guardia, quien traía a un joven en sus brazos. Al principio creyó que era el Faraón. Pero al verlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era una persona desconocida.

-Qué le pasó?- preguntó con preocupación. Al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. –El Faraón- dijo, sintiendo rabia en su interior. Odiaba a Atemu, una vez él había sido su esclavo, fue entonces cuando aprendió a odiarlo. Si bien no lo había dejado en la condición tan deplorable en la que había dejado al pobre chico frente a él, lo había humillado de todas las formas posibles.

-Estoy confiado de que cuidarás de él… está muy débil- habló Shimon

-Claro, déjamelo a mí. Al fin alguien con quien compartir mi soledad- afirmó el rubio. El anciano sonrió, abrió la celda y Jono tomó al joven en sus brazos.

-Y, cómo se llama?-

-Yami- contestó el anciano. –Bueno, espero que cuides bien de él. Mañana vendré a ver como sigue- le dijo antes de despedirse y salir del lugar.

-Bueno Yami, espero que no duermas para siempre… necesito alguien con quien hablar!- exclamó el joven divertido. Al parecer, al fin tenía un nuevo amigo… y eso era algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Un ángel rebelde**

**Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, si así fuera no habría abstinencia, habría yaoi y cero clarividencia y quienes lo vieran tendrían que tener… umm, licencia? xD Pero la idea de este fic si es mia en toda su esencia! Es decir, de donde creen que salió tanta demencia?

Y ahora al fic para quienes agotaron su paciencia!

Y no olviden, digan 'no' a las drogas y delincuencia!!

(Ok, ya, oficialmente he perdido la decencia xDD)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

No podía creer que el solo hecho de abrir sus ojos le produciría tanto dolor. En realidad todo su cuerpo le dolía. Era como un ardor punzante… extraño de explicar.

_-"maldito faraón"- _se dijo con odio. Se sentía humillado. Se había rendido demasiado fácil la noche anterior. Pero no fue su culpa… que podía haber hecho si estaba encadenado? –"_Cobarde!"- _exclamó en su mente al pensar en el "rey" de Egipto.

-Vaya… no moriste… un verdadero milagro- escuchó que le decían. Miró confundido sus alrededores. En la oscuridad distinguió la figura de un joven de cabellos rubios. No había notado que no estaba solo…

-Qui…quien… eres?- preguntó con debilidad, Ra, hasta hablar le dolía!

-Me llamo Jono… jeje mira nada más como te dejó el faraón, Yami… jaja ni siquiera a mí me dejaba en esas condiciones- le dijo, en lo que parecía ser un tono de burla, el cual Yami no tomó muy a gusto.

_-"Un minuto… como sabe mi nombre? Y por qué dijo que a él…"?-_

-Ahh ya te confundí, verdad? Jaja siempre me pasa… a ver… pues cuando te trajeron aquí me dijeron tu nombre y además yo solía ser el esclavo del faraón- habló el joven, contestando la interrogante de Yami, quien solo lo miró en silencio… después de todo no quería decir nada; con el dolor en su cuerpo era suficiente.

-Qué te pasa? Te comió la lengua el faraón?- preguntó Jono, divertido.

-Me…… cuesta… hablar- contestó Yami, sin querer decir directamente que le dolía el solo pronunciar palabras. Nunca le había gustado mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

-Pues detesto ser el portador de malas noticias… pero lo más seguro es que vuelva por ti al anochecer… ya sabes para qué- susurró Jono. Yami solo lo miró sorprendido… otra vez? Ra, en esas condiciones de seguro moriría!

_-"Bueno, tal vez eso sea lo mejor… después de todo no tengo ningún interés por vivir"- _pensó. La tristeza lo inundó de pronto. Había sido esclavo toda su vida… solo eso había conocido.

_-Y qué si los dioses me odian y por eso me dieron esta vida? En algún momento tendrá que acabar"-_ Bajó la mirada, encontrando solo oscuridad. La luz del día no llegaba hasta esa oscura celda… sus ojos apenas si lograban distinguir vagas figuras…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_-"Aburrido… aburrido… muy aburrido"- _pensó el faraón. Por Set, no había nada más tedioso que estar escuchando a un montón de momias hablar de asuntos del Estado. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar ahí fingiendo estar interesado. Sonrió con malicia, vaya si tenía cosas mucho más "interesantes" que hacer. Rió por lo bajo al recordar el estado en el que había quedado su esclavo la noche anterior. Tal vez había exagerado un poco, su intención no era matarlo en una sola noche. Lo haría sufrir por algún tiempo, y sí, luego simplemente lo dejaría morir.

Era un buen plan. De por sí, para que le podría servir ese esclavo estúpido? Sí, tenía que admitir que el joven era atractivo… pero nada más.

De pronto, lo asaltó una imagen. Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos.

Apretó sus puños con furia. Esas joyas púrpura… ya las había visto antes… ella tenía esos ojos…

En realidad por eso había perdido el control la noche anterior. Al mirar esos charcos púrpura… la había recordado… a ella… a esa maldita mujer…

_-"Por tu culpa fui débil… pero ya no más… el amor es estúpido, no sirve de nada… jamás volveré a sentirlo… nunca más…"-_ Sintió su corazón endurecerse aún más. Su odio pareció crecer en solo segundos.

Se levantó de pronto, obteniendo en el proceso la atención de todos los presentes.

-Suficiente por hoy… continuaremos mañana- ordenó con autoridad.

-Con todo respeto mi Señor…- intentó hablar uno de los ancianos.

-Su Rey ha hablado- finalizó Atemu, logrando callar de inmediato al hombre, quien solo asintió, y abandonó la sala junto con los demás.

Al quedar solo, el faraón también salió del lugar, sabiendo donde iría luego.

Caminó por los pasillos del lujoso palacio, llegando pronto a su objetivo.

Abrió las puertas con seguridad. Las miradas sorprendidas de bellas mujeres lo recibieron. Sus concubinas no esperan verlo ahí a esa hora.

-Mi..mi Señor- dijo una de ellas, acercándose a su Rey.

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir su espalda contra la pared, y unos labios besando con deseo su cuello. Eso no lo había esperado.

El faraón solo sentía lujuria en ese momento… era lo único que lograba cubrir sus pensamientos… y esos malditos ojos que seguían atormentando su mente.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El sonido metálico de la puerta alertó a ambos jóvenes, quienes miraron cómo una persona entraba en la celda. Esta traía una antorcha en su mano, logrando disipar un poco las sombras. Su rostro apenas si se veía. Pero Jono lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Mahado! Que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme!- exclamó. Este no respondió ante el comentario. Su única acción fue mirar a Yami. En su rostro se formó una mueca de desagrado al ver el estado el joven. Era sorprendente que el chico estuviera con vida. _-"Shimon hizo un buen trabajo"-_ se dijo, sin entender como el anciano había curado tantas heridas.

-Oye, no me escuchaste?- preguntó Jono, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No vine a verte a ti… - respondió el mago, acercándose a Yami, quien retrocedió hasta encontrar su espalda contra la pared.

-Tranquilo viejo, Mahado es un amigo- le dijo el rubio al ver la inseguridad de Yami.

-Jono tiene razón, Yami. De hecho vengo para ayudarte con esas heridas… te deben de doler mucho, verdad?- preguntó.

-Creo… que … eso es obvio- contestó entrecortadamente el joven. No quería ser irrespetuoso pero el dolor no lo ayudaba a recordar los modales. Ra, sino fuera por su orgullo, de seguro estaría hasta llorando en ese momento.

Esta respuesta no pareció molestar al mago, quien solo mostró en sus ojos un profundo entendimiento.

-Jaja entonces estarás muy agradecido cuando termine- le dijo, sonriendo luego. Yami lo miró con confusión.

Mahado se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del joven.

-Ahora no te muevas- susurró. La atención de Yami de inmediato se dirigió hasta la sortija que se encontraba en el pecho del mago. Esta emitía un brillo cegador. De pronto, un calor lo invadió. Cerró sus ojos al sentir un dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo. Genial, y ahora qué más?

-Mmm…- dejó escapar un gemido. Al parecer esta vez el dolor le había ganado al orgullo.

Quería levantarse y salir de ahí. Tenía ganas de gritar. Pero recordó las palabras del mago. No sabía por qué pero su mente le decía que obedeciera esas palabras.

-Sorprendente!- Escuchó que el rubio decía, al momento que el calor desaparecía, junto con el dolor.

Se movió, esperando sentir aquel ardor. Pero no sintió nada.

Abrió sus ojos.

El mago estaba frente a él. Estaba sudando y parecía estar cansado.

Miró luego sus manos.

-Pero qué…!?- exclamó al verlas limpias. No había heridas. Miró sus piernas. Ninguna herida. Su pecho, tampoco!

No había una sola marca en su cuerpo. Era como si lo que había sucedido la noche anterior fuera solo una pesadilla.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró.

-Funcionó...- susurró el mago, notándose el cansancio en su voz. Yami lo miró con preocupación. El hombre estaba sudando.

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó. Mahado le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-Perdí mucha energía… solo necesito descansar- Intentó levantarse con debilidad. Yami lo ayudó. Jono se acercó y también lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Eso fue increíble Mahado!- exclamó el rubio.

-No has visto ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer- susurró el mago. Jono sonrió.

-Claro, señor ególatra… ahora, crees que puedes llegar a tus aposentos sin desmayarte?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto. Tampoco estoy tan débil- respondió Mahado.

-Perfecto! Suerte con eso! Jaja- rió el rubio. –Eh? Que pasa?- Preguntó luego al ver la repentina seriedad del hombre.

-Yami- habló. El aludido lo miró. –Odias al faraón?-

-Claro que lo odio! Sobretodo después de lo que me hizo!- exclamó de inmediato Yami. No mentía, de hecho, jamás había sentido tanto rencor hacia alguien. La sola mención del faraón le daba asco.

El mago suspiró.

-Si, era de esperarse-susurró. –Yami, cuando vuelvas a estar frente al faraón, no es necesario que le muestres respeto- le dijo. Yami lo miró sorprendido.

-Entonces que debo mostrar? Sumisión? - preguntó con sarcasmo. Ja! Nunca mostraría sumisión, era casi lo mismo que respeto.

Mahado negó con la cabeza.

-Muéstrale… comprensión…-

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar esto… era la segunda vez que se lo decían…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La noche había caído ya en tierras egipcias. Sin embargo, no todos descansaban.

-Aww mi señor!!- exclamó la mujer, levantando su mirada y dejando escapar un grito ahogado. Se quedó luego ahí por unos segundos, sentada en las caderas de su Rey, antes de caer rendida sobre él.

Atemu rodeó a la joven con sus brazos, sin embargo, aquel contacto no mostraba cariño alguno, al contrario, era frío y lejano, como un simple reflejo.

No había sentido nada especial. Solo un placer físico que terminaba pronto.

Y ahora que había terminado, volvió a su mente el recuerdo de su esclavo. Y con él, esos ojos que no dejaban de atormentarlo.

_-"Prométemelo! Por favor!"- _Aquella suave voz que recordaba bien apareció en sus pensamientos.

-"_Jamás! Como me pides eso? Que simplemente olvide todo y ya!?"-_

_-"Por favor! Solo así podré descansar… prométeme que te enamorarás de alguien más. No te pido que me olvides… solo te pido que sigas adelante… por favor… por favor…"-_

_-"Nunca!… me escuchaste… nunca"-_

_-"Oh, mi adorado Atemu…"- _

Sus ojos miraron la realidad de nuevo. De nuevo su corazón pareció endurecerse aún más.

De un solo empujón, se quitó de encima a la concubina, quien cayó al piso mirando con temor al faraón.

Este ni la miró, simplemente se puso nuevamente su faldellín y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó con furia hacia los calabozos. No iba a buscar un nuevo esclavo, ya tenía uno con el que podría divertirse por algún tiempo. Sonrió con malicia, y vaya si era verdad que tendría mucha 'diversión' con este esclavo.

Tomó una antorcha y bajó hacia el oscuro lugar.

Buscó en cada una de las celdas, hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Sonrió con maldad al ver a su esclavo, el cual estaba completamente curado de sus heridas. Al parecer había recibido algo de ayuda. Mejor, ahora podría tener aun más diversión.

Se acercó, con la intención de abrir la celda. Y al hacerlo notó algo que hizo que la furia en su interior creciera.

Su esclavo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Jono, quien lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo protector.

El rey apretó sus puños. Cómo se atrevía el joven estúpido ese a tocar a SU esclavo? Y sobretodo, como se atrevía a abrazarlo!?

Sin embargo, tan pronto comprendió este último pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza.

-Vaya… quien lo diría, estoy celoso jajaja- rió con sarcasmo. Pero a pesar de que el comentario había salido como solo una burla, el mismo faraón tenía que admitir que algo de verdad había en él…

Miró de nuevo a los dos esclavos, y otra vez una chispa de rabia lo invadió.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar sus pertenencias.

Abrió la celda con rapidez, y entró en ella, acercándose a Yami, quien en ese momento ignoraba completamente lo que sucedería luego…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: POR FIN!! Actualice este fic! T.T Ya era hora… jeje pueden creerlo? Tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrita desde hace como medio año… y hasta ahora lo terminé O.o ejem, bueno al menos ya lo hice n.n

Y una nota importante, la persona que recordó Atemu no es Yugi! Solo para que lo sepan y no se hagan ideas falsas o.O Bueno es un poco obvio puesto que Atemu recuerda a una mujer y no a un hombre xD Aunque Yugi si va a aparecer, pero todavía nop xD

Wueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Gracias por los reviews! nOn

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
